In Love With a Hostage
by majorfangirl
Summary: Pai kidnapped Mint to try and lure the others to their dooms, but didn't expect the strange feelings he would be having for her. Pai/Mint, with some Kish/Lettuce, Tart/Pudding, Keiichiro/Zakuro, Ryou/Ichigo, onesided Pai/Lettuce, Ryou/Lettuce Kish/Ichigo


**A/N: Since I discontinued After the Aliens, I decided to go ahead and write this story. Woot.**

**Spearmint: Yeah, let's get on with it!**

Mint Aizawa, her navy hair flowing around her shoulders, sat in her large room after a hard day of working at the café. If you could call sitting around, sipping her tea, and giving orders "work."

Her nightgown was lying on her bed, which had been set up for the night by one of her many maids, and she leaned over to pick it up, when suddenly she heard someone behind her.

Just as she turned around, two hands covered her eyes and mouth. Just before she was knocked out, she remembered a pair of gray eyes locking with her brown ones.

~X~

Pai carried the unconscious Mew in his arms, staring at her peaceful face. Soon, if all went as planned, her friends would discover that she was missing and come try to rescue her.

His colleagues, Kish and Tart, may have been acting more disloyal recently, but he refused to disgrace himself or his leader by feeling bad for those pathetic Mew Mews. They should have bee feeling sorry for _them_, being without a suitable planet.

Pai wanted to squeeze the life out of the bird girl in his arms just thinking about it, but this hostage was far too valuable to their plan, too much rested on her survival. If her life as lost, the purple haired alien knew that the plan would fail.

When her chocolate eyes would open later, he knew she would be scared, outraged, or both, but he planned to have her confined before then. Already, he was approaching the abandoned building that he and his friends, if they could be called that, had chosen to use as a base for this operation, and, if it failed, future operations as well.

Soon, very soon, he would finally defeat his enemies, just as he had been ordered to do.

~X~

Ryou Shirogane neared Ichigo Momoiya, and she didn't back away as the blonde placed his lips on hers. After Masaya had felt it important to see other people, Ryou had been there to make it better and the two had fallen in love.

Their tongues battled one another, neither having any idea that Mint had been abducted by aliens. They probably could have been trying to find her, but they had no earthly idea.

~X~

Lettuce Midorikawa, green hair limp and out of the usual braids, was once again in tears. He knew he was with Ichigo instead of her again and it stung. He had gently rejected her, but she still couldn't forget how it had hurt. She had loved Ryou and she didn't know when she would get over it. Maybe never.

Lettuce knew it wasn't healthy and she should move on, there were other fish in the sea, but she just couldn't stop wanting to be in his arms. Ichigo…it was all her fault!

No, it wasn't. Ichigo was her friend and if she had even known how Lettuce felt, she wouldn't have gone for him, and even then she couldn't help how the blue eyed man felt.

"It's the same either way," she said to herself, but nothing would make her feel any better.

~X~

Keiichiro Akasaka couldn't concentrate on the cake he was baking for two reasons: one, he could hear Ichigo and Ryou making out in the other room, and two, his mind kept wandering to someone else.

Purplette Zakuro Fujiwara was a very famous model with beautiful blue eyes and had to be the prettiest woman ever. She also happened to be one of Keiichiro's best friends.

Before they had met, it had been a celebrity crush, but she had met him and began to trust him. Soon she was very close to him, and Keiichiro had fallen in love.

He wished that Ryou and his redheaded girlfriend were he and Zakuro as he heard things getting more heated. If things got to be too much, he would have to abandon the cake and go out for a bit.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on the on it, he hear a familiar voice. She had stepped so lightly that he had failed to hear her enter the kitchen.

"Hello, Keiichiro-san."

He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Zakuro-san, nice to see you."

She was about to say something back, when they both heard Ichigo scream, "Oh, oh, Ryou!"

Keiichiro blushed and Zakuro laughed slightly. "Maybe we should go for a walk. They'll probably be done before we get back."

"O-oh, right," Keiichiro said, nodding, then it hit him: he was going to be alone with Zakuro Fujiwara. The gray eyed man hoped that counted as a date.

~X~

Tart glared at Pudding. He _hated_ her, she was so annoying. That was the only reason why he was looking through her window, not because he actually liked her or anything like that.

The hyper blonde was doing household chores, but she was so positive about it, brown eyes filled with the usual joy. Another reason for him to "hate" her. The auburn haired alien had been working on a list of everything and it got longer all the time.

She was cute, she was sweet, she called him her friend, she was positive, she was hardworking, she was generous, she was caring, he loved her….

Wait, no! he definitely didn't love her! He stuck out his tongue even though she couldn't see him and teleported away.

~X~

"So, you got the girl?" Kish asked when Pai entered the house. Pai didn't answer; it should be obvious that he had. His yellow eyed colleague sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, staring at the bluenette in Pai's arms. He wished that Pai had kidnapped Ichigo, but he had been insistent on Mint, and not Kish's favorite kitty.

"So, tell me again why you only wanted the bird?"

"Isn't it obvious? Ichigo and Zakuro are too strong, Pudding would be able to escape to easily, and….you and Tart have soft spots for Ichigo and Pudding."

"Oh, yeah? And it seems you have a soft spot for that nerd, Lettuce," Kish said in a teasing voice. He had known for a while that Pai had a thing for the fellow greenette.

Pai chose to ignore this comment as he gently laid the younger girl down. Underneath her was her nightgown, which Pai promptly grabbed.

"Huh? What was the point of bringing that?" Kish asked.

"Nothing," Pai said, walking away.

"That wasn't a question where you could answer 'nothing'," mumbled Kish, even though Pai couldn't hear the grammar correction.

**A/N: Later chapters will probably be longer, considering I was only setting up the story with this one. I'm pretty sure this story will be fairly long, though I can't tell now.**

**Spearmint: Review or Sunako'll get you!**

**Sunako: HOW DOES SHE EVEN KNOW ME?**

**Me: But seriously, review.**


End file.
